


Save Me Epilogue - Spain

by D_elfie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_elfie/pseuds/D_elfie
Summary: After finding love and losing his best friend, Dorian starts a new life with Cullen in Spain. Everything is wonderful, except one thing is always missing - the ability to share it with Felix.A continuation (of sorts) of Earlgreyer's Save Me. You must read that first!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Earlgreyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/gifts), [little_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224758) by [Earlgreyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer). 



> [ Earlgreyer ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer) wrote the wonderful (and heartbreaking) [ Save Me ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11224758/chapters/25080759) for [ Little_Abyss ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss) and the story spoke to me. The characters, especially Dorian, wormed their way into my head and wouldn't let go until I wrote this. To prevent Dorian from waking me at 5 am a second day, I present my version of an epilogue to Save Me. 
> 
> I split it into a few chapters since it was so long. Easier for everyone to read... but it was written as one whole piece.

The early morning sun streams in through cracks in the blinds. Dorian lays awake, propped against the headboard of the bed watching the dust motes dancing in the light. He lifts a hand and wiggles his fingers, pretending he can control the glowing specks like magic fairy lights. There’s a tiny smile on his face, curling up the edges of a mustache. He started growing it back after arriving in Spain and it is finally back to its former glory. Both he and Cullen missed it and they missed so much else outside of their control, this was one thing Dorian could resurrect. He turns his head to look down on the face of the man sleeping beside him and the smile grows. He shifts his hand reaching toward the soft curls spread out on the pillow before he reconsiders and turns the gesture into straightening his own hair. That he had kept the same, and the nose ring, since Cullen had said he liked them. It seemed to fit with the surroundings – gorgeous, olive-skinned man with long flowing hair fixing up a Spanish villa. Like the character from a silly harlequin romance novel. He sighs, mostly wistful but tinged with sadness, as he thinks _Felix would get a kick out of that imagery – Dorian, the heart throb of lonely housewives everywhere._ He snorts quietly, watching Cullen’s face to make sure the sound did not wake him.

With that thought the happy smile drops, morphing into the same mix of wistful and sad as the sigh had been. He shifts on the bed, glancing over at the small desk in a pool of light near the windows and then back at Cullen. With another sigh, he twists his legs to the side of the bed and slips out. The wood floor is warm from the sun, so Dorian ignores his slippers and pads softly over to the desk. He slips into the chair without moving it – a precaution lest he wake Cullen. It is rare for Dorian to be the first one out of bed, no doubt due to Cullen’s farm boy roots, but this morning he woke and the small ache in his heart made more sleep impossible. He had tried to cure it by marvelling in the man next to him in the bed. In the lines of his beautiful face, the glowing halo of curls, the love he knows is always there. But this morning it was not enough to fill the tiny hole in his soul. Today, he needed to talk to Felix.

Dorian picks up the now worn journal from its spot on the desk. It is not hidden in a drawer any longer. After Cullen found it that day at the cottage, there was no reason to hide it. He encouraged Dorian to write in it as often as he had need – just another thing that made him the kind, gorgeous human Dorian had told Felix he was. He flips through the pages of writing, a couple dozen have been filled. Spain has been hard on Dorian in that respect. Felix was supposed to be there. It was their plan being set in motion and it hurt to know he would never see it. Every day he would do something to honour Felix and it helped the pain, but sometimes the words would overwhelm him, and the journal would come out.

He stops on an entry, reading and smiling that sad smile.

 

_Felix,_

_We have been here for two weeks. Two weeks! I cannot believe it. We have been so busy I have not had the chance to write to you - though I think about you constantly. Everywhere I look there is something I know you would love._

_You would be appalled at the little flat we found as temporary housing while we search for the right villa. It is old. Without electricity or proper heating. I know you would be asking why I didn’t just use the money you gave me and stay in the hotel. You always did look out for my comforts… but it reminds me of the cottage. The cottage where I found the love you had told me to find. Where I was somehow happy, despite it all, for the first time in what felt like forever. The cottage where I started this journal to talk to you._

_Cullen found the journal. He read it the morning I ran to you. He forgave me for leaving him stranded and putting myself in such danger. He understood. I could not have hoped for that but he did. He said he would have gone with me to see you… it makes me wish I’d had the courage to speak to him. To have both the people I love most in this world together in the same room would have been enough love for me for the rest of my life. To have you meet Cullen. I know you approve of him and are happy for me, but all the same…_

_He’s leaving today to go back to Seattle. Only to see family and tie up some loose ends. I will miss him. Spain will seem cold and dark without anyone here to share it with… I’m sorry to be melancholy. You would probably be chastising me right now about how it should be impossible to be sad in such a wonderful place._

_I miss you, my brother._

_I wish there had been a way for this to happen without the Venatori family forcing our hand. A way for you to be here with us. But you are here, aren’t you? Everything here is because of you._

_Did I tell you Varric made my new middle name Felix? Every time I sign something I am reminded that you are here with me. That you are a part of this wonderful life I am creating with Cullen. A life I know of which you would be proud._

There’s a snort from the bed and Dorian looks over his shoulder. Cullen is still asleep, though he has thrown his arm over his eyes to block out the light. He will be awake soon. Dorian turns back to the journal, flipping to another entry.

 

_Felix,_

_We found it! Oh it is perfect. It is not just a vineyard and house, but was also a small hobby farm. Cullen is so happy he can return to his farm boy roots with more than just my grapes. You should have seen his face when we visited. I knew it was the one, not by looking at the estate but by watching the joy on his face. You would be laughing at me now and wondering when I became so sentimental. “Shouldn’t you be selecting your vineyard based on the age and quality of the vines? What have the vintages been like?”… I have realized it does not matter. If Cullen is happy, the rest will follow. Oh do not get me wrong – there will be good wine. I have not gone that far down the rabbit hole… but it is not my first priority. Cullen has given up so much to be here with me and there is nothing I can give him in return. Sometimes I wonder why he stays…. But enough of that… back to the villa._

_It needs a lot of work to make it truly wonderful, but you gave me the means to do that. The vines are over a hundred years old. The wine is… decent. I know I can make it award-winning. And we have decided we will make cheese to go with it using Cullen’s livestock. Did you ever picture me even talking about livestock beyond using it as a derogatory term directed at the Venatori? I bet not. Oh how things have changed. I never could have imagined either._

_We go to fill out the paperwork this afternoon. So close. We will continue to live in the little flat while the house is upgraded. While I can survive the rustic country lifestyle for a few months I am going to make this villa a proper home._

_We have been discussing names as we’ve searched and agreed on one…_ _El Sueño de Felix._

_I know you are here with me always and now everyone else will as well._

_I hope you are free of pain wherever you are my darling. I love you._

A bit of the ink runs, and Dorian reaches up to his cheeks, fingers coming away damp. He looks at them for a moment in confusion. He had not realized he was crying. It is a good thing he removed his eyeliner last night. He cries less these days. Most of the time it is a sad smile or sigh but no tears. Felix would not want tears. Dorian was supposed to be living to the fullest for the both of them and there is no space for tears in a life so full of wonder and love.

He picks up a pen and hovers it over a blank page. He hesitates before putting pen to paper and beginning a new entry.

_Felix,_

_I woke this morning with an ache in my heart that I have not felt in months. I try to smile and laugh for you but today I am struggling. I have no reason to be so despondent when I have such a wonderful life, but I am feeling your absence quite keenly today._

_It was your birthday last week. You, of course, would know that. I already told you about that… but the ache that appeared on that day has been growing. I know you would be scolding me right now, and I am sorry._

_Cullen’s family arrived yesterday, and it is all thanks to you. The money you left allowed us to fly everyone here to celebrate our new home – Ventatori Family be damned._

_This is the first time I have met any of them. I know Cullen has been missing them dearly and the look on his face when they arrived was the best moment of my life. Well, maybe a close second to when I discovered, back in that cottage, that he loved me._

_You would like his family. Especially his mother. She reminds me of you at times, despite how incredibly different you two are. It makes me smile… and you should see Cullen with his nieces and nephews. Oh it is glorious. The man lights up in a way I have never seen before. It makes me think… maybe you were right. Maybe we should adopt. I think it would make Cullen happy and for the first time in my life… I can see myself with a family. Family other than you, that is. I still stand by my belief that it is unfair that they will never get to meet Uncle Felix, but now I know they will have other uncles and aunts to love them. And I will tell them stories of you. Well, some. Others may have to wait until they’re an adult._

_Oh Felix, my heart aches and bursts with love at the same time. How can this be? I… have family. Cullen’s parents and siblings have welcomed me with open arms. There is nothing but love from them._

Dorian pauses in his writing as a small groan emanates from the direction of the bed. There is the rustling of bedding. A happier smile creeps onto Dorian’s lips as he finishes his entry

_Tonight we celebrate. We celebrate everything – family, love, wine… you. For none of this would be without you. I know you are with the Maker and watching over us. I feel your love always._

The pen stops scratching against the page but sits poised as if there is more. Another tear drips onto paper and Dorian closes the journal before anything is ruined. He takes a minute to compose himself before looking over his shoulder at the bed. Any words are caught in his throat as he looks at the man he loves.

Cullen has rolled onto his side, head propped on his hand as he watches Dorian. The sheets are draped haphazardly over his hips, leaving just enough to the imagination… and Dorian has quite the imagination. Cullen has a soft smile on his face that makes his eyes twinkle amber in the sun. Dorian spends a minute just taking in the gorgeous sight before him. Memorizing every line. Thinking, perhaps if there is time, he will paint this scene later.

“Dor?” Cullen’s voice is husky with sleep and tinged with concern. He can see the tears in Dorian’s eyes, one of which rolls down his cheek at the familiar nickname. Only one other person has used that name and every time Cullen does it makes him think of Felix. “Everything okay, love?”

Dorian smiles more brightly and nods, not trusting his voice yet. He pushes the chair back and stands, taking a moment to stretch in the sun. He can see Cullen watching the ripple of each muscle, his eyes sliding over ever inch of his form. Lust takes over some of the concern in his eyes and he pats the bed. “Come curl back up. We don’t need to be anywhere for a couple more hours.”

“There is no where I would rather be, my love.” Dorian moves back to the bed, perhaps a bit slower than necessary, putting a sway in his hips. He stretches again, keeping his eyes on Cullen’s this time and smirks.

“Tease.” Cullen grunts as he reaches from the bed to grab the waistband of Dorian’s boxers and hauls him onto the bed. He immediately wraps his arms around Dorian’s waist and presses him close. Dorian nuzzles his face into the space under Cullen’s jaw, inhaling deeply before letting out a shuddering sigh. Cullen says nothing, just strokes small circles on the small of Dorian’s back.

They lay there in comfortable silence for a handful of minutes before Dorian wiggles to loosen Cullen’s hold on him and shuffles back. He looks at Cullen intently before his face is split by a grin. He slides one hand into those luscious curls and the other cups Cullen’s cheek.

“You are perfect and I love you.” Before Cullen can respond, Dorian dips in and presses his lips to his. It’s a gentle kiss born of a deep love. Cullen moves a hand to rest on Dorian’s chest, over his heart, while tightening the other on his waist. The kiss continues, slow and soft. No need to rush. Eventually they part to catch their breath and they each smile. Cullen reaches up to wipe away a stray tear from Dorian’s cheek but says nothing. He knows. He kisses the trail of the tear, light brushes of his lips along cheek and jaw. Dorian sighs, a happy and contented one this time, before chuckling.

“Behave. Your parents are in the next room.” Dorian pokes Cullen in the ribs, eliciting a grunt.

 “Dorian, I think they know what we get up to in our own bed. We have been living together for a year now.” Undeterred, Cullen continues his trail of kisses. He moves onto Dorian’s neck and is rewarded with a small moan. Dorian can feel the grin against his skin. The kisses and the scratching of Cullen’s beard against his neck is too much and he relents, burying his nose into his favourite curls with a shudder.

“You are a bad man, Cullen Rutherford.” Dorian drapes a leg over Cullen’s, pressing their bodies tighter together. “And I love it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and complete fluff. Just setting up the last chapter.

There is a loud clang and a curse from downstairs. Dorian jerks awake, unsure what startled him from his dreams. A year ago, that would have put him into a panic attack. Now, he feels safe. He and Cullen had drifted into a blissful sleep, resulting in them being late to rise. Cullen leaps from the bed, having to detangle himself from the sheets. He quickly pulls on his pyjama pants and heads to the door.

“Everyone okay?” He shouts into the hallway as he opens the door.

“Fine, dear, fine. It was just a pan.” Mrs. Rutherford’s voice drifts up from the kitchen and Dorian can hear Cullen’s sister Mia laughing.  Cullen tromps down the stairs and disappears from sight.

“What are you two doing? I was going to make everyone breakfast.” Dorian listens to the exchange between Cullen and his family. He smiles, stretching out on the bed. Cullen promised breakfast, but he had made no such promise, even though breakfast is the one meal he can successfully cook.

“Had we waited for you two lovebirds, it would be lunch and not breakfast. I swear you had completely forgotten your family was even here.” There’s love in Mia’s voice as she gives Cullen a hard time. Dorian can hear Cullen’s exasperated sigh – he’s familiar enough with it to know it belongs to Cullen. He smirks and decides he should probably get up to provide Cullen some support.

He starts by heading to the en suite bathroom. Perhaps it is vanity, but Dorian refuses to see Cullen’s family for only the second time while dishevelled from sleep and sex. It just would not do.

After an all-to-brief shower, Dorian slips into a pair of dark jeans and a lavender button-up shirt. He spends a minute critiquing his appearance in the mirror. A bit of eyeliner and some mustache wax later, and Dorian heads down to the main floor for breakfast. Though Mia had a point, based on the time on the microwave clock, brunch would probably be a more accurate term.

The kitchen is chaos. Mother, daughter and son dance around each other like they have been doing this for years. Perhaps they had been before Dorian whisked Cullen off to another continent. Bacon and eggs are on the stove being tended by Cullen. Coffee and tea are brewing on the breakfast bar, left to do their thing while Mrs. Rutherford tends the pastries cooking in the separate wall oven. Mia is grabbing plates and cutlery and setting up the table in the dining room. Dorian pauses, feeling like a step into the kitchen would be like entering a war zone. He opts for the safer route and settles onto one of the bar stools, pouring himself a cup of tea. As he stirs in a splash of milk, he watches the magic of Cullen cooking with his family.

Cullen pulls the bacon off the stove, setting it on a trivet on the counter. He spots Dorian watching and flashes a grin. “Hello my love. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Oh!” Mrs. Rutherford turns, pulling off oven mitts as she rushes over to Dorian. “Good morning, my dear.” She gives him a quick hug. Dorian arches a brow at Cullen over her shoulder and he just smiles and shrugs.

“Good morning.” He wraps one arm around her and squeezes back.

“Hey, Dor, can you call the rest of the family in for breakfast? Bran and Rosalie are sitting on the porch keeping an eye on the kids.” Dorian extricates himself from Mrs. Rutherford’s arms, giving her a warm smile. He heads to the front, calling everyone in as requested.

Breakfast is casual and full of conversation. At one point Cullen is beet red and rubbing at the back of his neck as Mia tells Dorian embarrassing stories. There’s laughter and Dorian relaxes into it.

After everyone is finished, the family moves back to the porch while Cullen and Dorian tidy up the dishes. As Dorian is drying a pan, Cullen leans over and places a kiss on his temple.

“Would you mind going to grab Carver and Varric from the airport? I would like to have some time with mom and dad this afternoon.”

“Of course.” Dorian returns the kiss, this one to Cullen’s cheek. “I would be happy to.”

They fall into a comfortable silence as they clean, enjoying each other’s presence. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you cried yet? No. That's okay... just wait for it.
> 
> Mostly fluff with a tiny bit of angst because...Dorian.

The sun is sliding below the edge of the earth as the VW Tiguan drives up the dirt laneway. Dorian pulls to the front, letting Varric and Carver out with their luggage, before parking the SUV in the detached garage. As Dorian wanders the path to the porch he notices a lack of lights from inside. He frowns and flicks on the front hall light when he enters. Varric and Carver’s luggage is off to the side but there is no sign of them. Following the faint sound of voices, Dorian heads toward the kitchen.

He finds Carver and Cullen whispering conspiratorially. When the floor creaks, they both turn to Dorian. He gives them a wry smile and an arched brow. Cullen squeezes Carver’s arm before Carver heads toward the back porch, giving Dorian a smile as he passes.

“Everyone is out back. Dinner is set, and we were just awaiting you.” Cullen grins and walks over to take Dorian by the arm. He plants a quick kiss on his cheek, guiding him to the back door.

Dorian gasps when he steps outside. The large back veranda is covered in fairy lights. Each post is wrapped with hundreds of tiny white lights casting a soft glow. It reminds Dorian of the night by the lake. He smiles fondly as he looks at them, turning to look at Cullen. He is watching Dorian’s reaction and gives him a small, nervous smile.  

“It’s beautiful.” Dorian murmurs before walking with Cullen to the table in the centre of the veranda.

The night is warm and filled with the sounds of laughter and love. Everyone is seated around a large wood table covered in plates, food, bottles of wine, and candles. A table Cullen built himself while professionals worked on the renovations of the villa. A table large enough for his whole family and then some. The children are causing a scene down at the far end, something to do with kicking and throwing food. A year ago, the antics would have annoyed Dorian but not now. Not from his family.

Cullen pulls out one of the two empty chairs, letting Dorian sit before he takes the other. Dorian is placed between Cullen and Varric. _At least I won’t want for someone to tell me stories_. Dorian thinks, looking at Varric from the corner of his eye.

The food is amazing. Unbeknownst to Dorian, Cullen’s “time” with his parents was spent preparing a feast. Included in the dozen dishes spread across the table is the famous Rutherford pasta and sauce. Dorian wonders if Cullen has told his mother he used that recipe to teach Dorian to cook. 

Sated, Dorian leans back in his chair, a glass of wine in one hand and the other entwined in Cullen’s, resting on the other man’s thigh.  Cullen rubs gentle circles over Dorian’s knuckles with his thumb. He is chatting with Carver. Dorian has mostly stopped listening to the conversations. Everyone is chatting about people and things he knows nothing about and it makes him a bit lonely, despite being surrounded by so many wonderful people. The ache from that morning returns. He swirls the wine in his glass, watching the candlelight disappear into the dark red depths.

“Hey, Sparkler.” Varric gently nudges him with an elbow, disturbing him from his reverie and almost making him spill his wine. Dorian shoots him a glare that quickly splits into a smile.

“Yes?”

“Carver and I stopped by your old gallery before flying out. Just making sure we had everything, you know? That Cole kid who works there is kinda weird, isn’t he? He makes my hair stand on end.”

Dorian smiles and nods, offering Varric a small “Mmhmm” in agreement.

“He made sure to speak to me as we were leaving. He wanted me to pass on a message since it’s not safe for him to visit. He wants to though. I thought you should know… anyhow… He told me to tell you…” Varric pauses and adjusts his voice into a pretty good imitation of Cole “He is proud of you. He approves. Say yes.” Varric finishes and shrugs. “Not sure why he couldn’t just say “I” and I’m not sure what that last part is about, but there you have it.”

Dorian nods, keeping the smile on his face but it takes all his will to keep it from slipping. His voice is quiet and hoarse as he nods “Thank you for the message Varric. Very odd indeed.” He takes a large gulp from his glass, swallowing quickly. Cullen feels the tension in Dorian’s hand and turns away from Carver, giving him a questioning look. Dorian just shakes his head, leaning in to place a light kiss on Cullen’s cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. Cullen’s brow furrows for a moment before he leans over to Carver and whispers something Dorian can’t make out, even with his head on his shoulder. Carver offers a nod and leaps up from his seat, heading into the dark house. Dorian raises a brow at Cullen but only receives a smile in return. _The man loves his surprises_. He scoffs to himself.

After a minute, Carver returns with a pair of speakers and a phone dock. He fusses with them, getting them balanced rather precariously on a windowsill before setting Cullen’s phone on the station. He skips the first few songs, obviously looking for something. Finally he settles on one. Once the volume has been set, he returns to his seat and goes back to drinking his wine without comment.

Cullen lifts his shoulder to convince Dorian to move his head. Dorian refuses, nuzzling his face into Cullen’s neck and kissing softly. They stay like that a moment before Cullen nudges his shoulder up again. “Come on you. Up.”

With an exaggerated huff, Dorian removes his head from Cullen’s shoulder and offers him a glare. Cullen laughs as he gets up from his seat, pushing his chair in. He straightens his shirt, then turns to Dorian with an outstretch hand and a small bow. “May I have this dance?”

Dorian hesitates. He looks around the table at their “audience”. He is not sure why he hesitates but when he sees nothing but love and encouragement on the faces around him, he places his hand in Cullen’s. “You may.”

With a wide smile, Cullen hauls Dorian to his feet and down the steps of the veranda to the lawn.

_I’m not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts._ The song fills the night.

Cullen pulls him in close with an arm wrapped around his waist. Their other hands rest between them at heart level. Without a word, he leads Dorian through a slow dance.

_Some superhero, some fairytale bliss. Just something I can turn to, somebody I can miss_

All thoughts are gone. The only thing in the world is Cullen. His perfect curls. His perfect eyes. His perfect love.

The lyrics drift through to Dorian and he smiles, never having before identified so closely with lyrics. _Oh I want something just like this._

The song ends – _Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss_ … They stop moving, standing motionless while gazing into each others’ eyes. Someone clears their throat. Dorian blinks and looks around, having forgotten they were not alone. It is Mia, standing off to the side with her husband, a knowing grin on her face. Everyone has left the table and is gathered around the dancing couple. Dorian takes a small, hesitant step back. Cullen grips his hand tighter, not lettings go. As Dorian is about to speak, Cullen cuts him off.

“For most people in law enforcement, when a case changes your life it is rarely for the better. We learn to not get attached to those around us because connections are fleeting. But sometimes… just sometimes… you cannot help it. Sometimes, you lose your heart on a case.” He pauses a moment, taking in a deep breath. He squeezes Dorian’s hand before releasing it. Carver steps up next to him and hands him a small, black box.

Dorian’s breath catches in his throat as Cullen takes the box and drops to one knee. “I lost you once and my world was cold. I do not want to ever lose you again. Diodore…” Cullen winks at him as he says his FBI witness protection name. “Will you marry me?”

He flips open the box to reveal a gold ring set with a ruby. There’s a moment of hesitation as Dorian looks at the ring. He knows that ring… _Felix_. He hears Varric’s version of Cole in his head going _Say yes_. Tears begin to pool in his eyes and the fairy lights dance in his vision. “Yes… Oh yes.” He whispers, reaching to pull Cullen to his feet and into a passionate kiss. There is a cheer from Cullen’s family, Carver and Varric.

Tears stream down Dorian’s cheeks as they kiss and Cullen pulls back a moment to look into his eyes “Happy tears?”

“Yes.” There is a small pause and then “I love you, Cullen.” Cullen steps back from the embrace to slip the ring onto Dorian’s finger. He ghosts his fingers over Dorian’s knuckles before pulling back. Dorian stares down at the ring, twisting it around his finger.

“How?” He asks, his voice filled with awe.

“Carver.” Cullen says like that is enough of an explanation. Dorian cocks his head to the side, indicating that a bit more of an explanation is required. Cullen gestures to Carver, who steps forward a bit. He looks a bit sheepish.

“It arrived at the office one day a few months ago. It was addressed to you, so with Cullen retired to Spain, it landed on my desk. It was really supposed to go right to you, but when I told Cullen about it… he wanted it to be special.”

“Was there… a note?” Dorian swallows, trying to remove the lump in his throat.

Carver reaches into his pocket and pulls out a neatly folded piece of paper. When Dorian reaches for it, he sees his hand is shaking. He takes a deep breath and unfolds the paper, reading:

_Dorian,_

_I hope this finds its way to you. I know Felix would want you to have this. He loved you and I could see you loved him. You should have something to remember him by._

_\- Chris_ 


 

There’s a small sob and it takes Dorian a moment to realize it came from him. He chokes on his inhale. The only noise is Dorian’s strangled breathing and the crickets. He looks up from the paper to Cullen’s face. Multiple emotions play over that face and Dorian struggles to identify them all. One emotion, though, wins and it cures the pain in Dorian’s heart. Love. Pure, adoring, shining love.

“Thank you.” He grabs Cullen, fingers going into his hair as he pulls his face down for a kiss. It is short but full of emotion. When they separate, Dorian looks over Cullen’s shoulder to Carver. “Thank you.”

The sadness is broken, and Cullen wraps his arms tightly around Dorian. Loving and protective. Dorian looks to the faces around him and sees he is not alone in his tears. Cullen’s mother and Mia have shining eyes and Varric is surreptitiously wiping his cheek with his sleeve. 

The laughter and light-hearted attitude returns as each family member has to congratulate Cullen and Dorian on the engagement. Dorian has never been hugged so much in his life. He manages to extricate himself from under Carver’s arm and walks over to where Cullen is talking with his father. Dorian slips up behind him, arms around his waist, and kisses the side of his neck.

“I’m going to pop inside and grab a sweater. It is getting a bit chilly out here. Need anything, my love?” He murmurs against Cullen’s ear, leaving tiny kisses at the end of each sentence. Cullen squeezes one of the arms across his stomach and shakes his head. “I am fine. Just hurry back.”

Another quick squeeze and Dorian releases Cullen. He turns, looking around him at all the smiling faces just taking a moment to marvel at what his life has become. With a soft smile, Dorian walks into the dark house.

He heads up the stairs, not turning on a light. He knows this place by heart. It is home. When he reaches their bedroom, he walks to the desk and turns the small lamp on. The light barely reaches beyond the edge of the desk, but it is enough for Dorian. He goes to the chest of drawers against the other wall, pulling out a thin black V-neck sweater. He slips into it while walking back to turn the desk light off. He spots the journal sitting where he left it that morning.

Dorian has no one to call. No one to tell about the engagement. There has only ever been one person he would want to tell… he flops into the desk seat, opening the journal to the next blank page. His writing is fast, excited.

_Felix,_

_He asked me to marry him. In front of family and friends. No shame or hesitation. He loves me and wants everyone to know._

_And the ring… the ring is yours. Carver brought it with him. The girl, Chris, who was with you near the end sent it for me. Carver mentioned it to Cullen and apparently that’s when he decided to propose. He knows how much I miss you, my brother…and so he wanted to make sure you were part of this special day and everyone to come. I know you wouldn’t mind._

_Now, every time I look at my hand I will be reminded of the two most special people to have been a part of my life. It is perfect._

_Thank you, my friend. My brother. My family._

A burst of laughter drifts through the open bedroom window and Dorian smiles. He closes the journal and pulls it into his chest. He holds it there against his heart with that smile. No tears this time, only joy. He has a kind, incredibly thoughtful, generous man who loves him. He has a family downstairs. His life is beautiful, and he knows Felix would be happy for him.

He sets the journal back on the desk and gets up. As he pushes the chair in, Cullen’s voice drifts up the stairs.

“Dor? Everything okay up there? Do I need to come rescue you?” There’s a laugh at the end and it is infectious. Dorian chuckles, flicking off the desk lamp.

“No, my knight in shining armour. There are no monsters to slay here.”

He walks through the dark room and down the stairs. Cullen is waiting for him. Dorian’s feet haven’t even fully left the bottom step when Cullen scoops him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Dorian. Thank you for saying yes. For being here with me.” Cullen peppers his lips with quick, gentle kisses.

Dorian smiles and kisses back, thinking he can happily do this for the rest of their lives.

“Wherever you go, I will be there with you. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Cullen and Dorian are dancing to is inspired by [ Something Just Like This](https://youtu.be/FM7MFYoylVs) by _The Chainsmokers & Coldplay _but I pictured as a softer, piano version (a la _Royal Wood_ 's [ Lady in White ](https://youtu.be/pr1a6-6PeqQ)). The lyrics made me think of Dorian the first time I heard it... so there you have it. [ Leif ](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/421198/Leif-Roar) asked what song they were dancing to after reading my draft, so in it went. 
> 
> Once more, thanks to Earlgreyer for allowing me to share my take on their world and characters. And Leif for beta-ing my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank Earlgreyer for allowing me to share my take on their world and characters. And my friend Leif who was not only ordered to read Save Me but read my piece twice before I shared it with Earlgreyer (and does not have a AO3 account but can be found on [ FictionPress. ](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/421198/Leif-Roar)


End file.
